


just a role // davekat au

by pyrropes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actor AU, Asexual Calliope, F/F, F/M, M/M, actor friendships, actour au, actour friendships, asexual jane crocker, fluff prob'ly, homestuck is a tv series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrropes/pseuds/pyrropes
Summary: in which homestuck is a television series.





	just a role // davekat au

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from someone on tumblr, i forgot who, and basically it's an au where homestuck is just a television series and all the characters are just actours. i thought it was cool and wanted to give it a shot. this'll be a bit hard for me since i'm going to be taking parts from homestuck and putting them here, but i'm rereading it atm since i somehow skipped a ton of pages.  
> some of the characters will be ooc since they're actours in this, but i feel like some would act like their character all the time.

http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009363

john and roxy looked down on the meteor, vriska yells john a greeting from her spot next to terezi by the fridge gamzee was trapped in. the heir of breath silently says "whoa," before yelling a hello to his friends.

"wow," dave muttered to karkat. "wow," he repeated. "he's really here isn't he."

"hey john," karkat yelled before nudging dave, "don"t just mumble to yourself you rude fuck say hello."

"oh, hey john." he did one of those coolkid head waves, "what's up?"

john waved, "hey dave, not much." he turned to karkat, "hi again, karkat!"

john laughed, "haha, i only say you like five minutes ago, but i guess it was years for you. dang. you've probably been through a whole lot of silly stuff haven't you?" he realised the stupidity of the question. "wait, nevermind, you don't have to answer that. there will be plenty of time to catch up!"

he said a hello to everyone else before introducing roxy, who waved nervously before noticing someone familiar. her and rose stared at eachother for a moment, before roxy smiled widely and flew over to the seer and hugged her tight. kanaya smiled at their reunion.

"d'aww." john was watching from above, before he flew down. he briefly talked to terezi, joking around a bit. him and vriska had a short conversation, before he got to the two lalondes.

"rose!" john was ecstatic to see his friend alive and well.

"you did it john, though i am still unclear on what you did." rose looked down at roxy, "thank you for returning with my, my um," she stumbled over her words. "my roxy."

roxy hugged her closer, "thank you for returning with my roxy, is obviously the remark i meant to say, and is the statement of a reasonable person."

"of course!" john smiled, "it is so good to see you, i'd give you a hello hug but you seem kinda tied up at the moment. oh my gosh how cute!"

he walked over to someone in a pale yellow outfit, "hello um... jake, right?"

the brit looked nervous, "i... yes."

"you sent me a letter, right? in the box full of weapons, and a rabbit?" john asked and jake's shyness bested him. "oh. yeah. um, yeah, that was me."

the two boys conversed for a moment, before deciding they should talk for real some time to get to know eachother.

he sat next to dave and a sleeping jade. "hi dave!" dave fist bumped his bro. "hey bro." even karkat was smiling at the two friends reuniting.

"you're back, and alive!" john said excitedly. "all because of me."

dave shrugged, "i guess that's the thing were all accepting as true yeah."

"it's okay, there's no need to thank me." he said somewhat cockily.

"i mean i wasn't going to, but like not as a means of being an arbitrary dick to my number one childhood pal from the past. i have literally no first hand cogniz- i'm sorry i can't do this." dave broke his facade and began laughing, the directors ended the scene and allowed a ten minute break.

karkat rolled his eyes, "nice going dave, everything was goinf perfectly." he teased, though he meant it to be rude.

"shut up, nubs. not like you've never broke character." dave teased back, remembering the time the troll had a laughing fit during karkat's tantrum over a chair.

"yeah yeah, we've all fucked up." karkat and dave rose to their feet. "it's part of the job."

"yeah i guess that's true." dave realised there was still nine minutes. "wanna have a ship war?"

karkat smiled, "obviously."

\-->

"...and that, in conclusion, is why latula and mituna are the best red couple, nepeta and equius are the best pale, and johnrezi is the best black." karkat ended his speech aboht ships and dave rolled his eyes.

"oh please, the best red is rosemary, best pale is johndave, but the best black is most definitely johnrezi." dave crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. the director called everyone back to the stage. "this isn't over, vantas."

"hell no it isn't, strider."

\---  
http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009387

when they had enough good footage, everyone was able to leave. the episode went from when john and roxy arrived to the end of karkat, dave, and john's talk. including the mayor of course. 

"hey, dave." karkat walked up to him, phone is his hand and an earbud in. "ready to go?"

dave nodded, getting his stuff and following karkat outside to his car. they decided since the karkat and dave characters are pretty good friends, they should be too. one thing friends do is carpool. karkat drives on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, while dave drives tuesdays and thurdays. 

dave climbed into karkat's car, a black jaguar, and put on his seatbelt before playing radio disney.

"like hell we're listening to that bullshit." karkat changed it to some popular station.

"well fine, if you won't let me listen to the true music that is radio disney then there shouldn't be any music at all." he turned off the radio and karkat rolled his eyes.

"alright fine, but if i'm gonna drive without music you're gonna talk to me." the troll looked at him from the corner of his eye, making sure to still lool at the road.

"so, what ships d'you think'll be canon by the end of the show?" dave and karkat usually talked about ships and theories about what will happen by the series finale since the screenwriters and directors didn't tell them anything.

"probably pale vriskezi, i'm hoping for black johnrezi, i also want some kind of vantas maryam pale ship." he couldn't think of anymore ships he thought would have a chance. "and i bet my character'll have a matesprit eventually."

dave nodded, agreeing with the ships. "who d'you think karkat'll be with?"

he shrugged, "i dunno, hopefully not someone he'd never be with in that quadrant. like john, vriska, terezi, nepeta, honestly most characters."

dave had a small smirk on his face, "what about dave? seems a bit like they're in a secret relationship already."

karkat had the smallest hint of red on his face, something dave nearly missed. "actually, i can totally see them together. and it's unexpected too."

"yeah, at first i thought dave would end up with terezi or jade but maybe spending so much time with bro made him catch his gay." karkat laughed at that, and dave smiled. 

"gayness sure is a repepitive strider trait." he grinned, nearing dave's house.

when karkat pulled up to the driveway, dave unlocked the car door and stepped out. he turned to face the troll, "see ya tomorrow, karks."

karkat watched dave walk inside before driving away, the whole time thinking about what would happen the next day.


End file.
